villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tortoise John
Tortoise John, real name; Marlon Carlton Lynch is the main antagonist in the movie; Rango. He was the wheelchair-bound tortoise mayor of Dirt, where there was a major water shortage. He is voiced by Ned Beatty who also voiced Lots-O' Huggin' Bear. Biography From the very start, Tortoise John is made out to be very untrustworthy, greedy, and corrupt (such as keeping a large personal supply of water for himself), although he appears to be grandfatherly toward Rango. When he first appears after Rango kills a hawk and defeats Bad Bill, he appoints Rango as the new sheriff and mentions that "whoever controls the water controls everything". Later in the movie, it is shown that Tortoise John is building a modern city over the desert surrounding Dirt, and that he's been intentionally cutting off the town's water supply, which is actually connected to Las Vegas, and making the people believe that there's actually a drought, intending to let the town die out to make way for his new plans. Tortoise John murders the town bank-keeper Merrimack by drowning him and when Rango starts to deduce his schemes, he hires Rattlesnake Jake to drive Rango out of town; but he comes back to stop them after fully discovering the mayor's plan. He captures Rango and Beans and starts to drown them in the town's water supply bottle. He then later betrays Rattlesnake Jake by pointing Rango's gun at him, telling him that he's also part of the obsolete Western era that he intends to destroy; but when he pulls the trigger, he finds that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who uses it to break open the water bottle, flooding the town hall and sending them all outside. There, Rango finally manages to subdue Tortoise John and he turns him over to Rattlesnake Jake, who then acknowledges Rango as another great desert legend worthy to save his life. With Tortoise John at his mercy, the infuriated Rattlesnake Jake paraphrases the mayor's previous words to him that "no one will believe you even existed", and he takes Tortoise John away into the desert to kill him for his treachery. Personality At first, Tortoise John became a nice mayor when he gave Rango his sherrif badge as a reward for killing the hawk. But later on, he turned out to be a corrupt, greedy and ruthless mayor. Trivia * Tortoise John's voice actor Ned Beatty also voiced Lotso in Toy Story 3. The two characters are actually very similar: They are both liars who rule thier territory with an iron fist, only care about themselves and use faux kindness to blind others to their horrible ways. Both are crippled and they are both betrayed by their top henchmen moments after demonstrating treachery themselves. But the fact that they're both voiced by the very same person makes this truly noteworthy. * He is inspired by Noah Cross. * Tortoise John is the main antagonist of Rango. Gallery Tortoise John making a toast.png|Tortoise John making a toast to Dirt Tortoise John praising Rango.png|Tortoise John "praising" Rango Tortoise John revealing his plan to Rango.png|Tortoise John revealing his plan to Rango Tortoise John giving Rango a warning.png|Tortoise John giving Rango a warning Tortoise John plotting with his minions.png|Tortoise John plotting with his minions Tortoise John watching Rattlesnake Jake interrogate Rango.png|Tortoise John watching Rattlesnake Jake interrogate Rango Tortoise John telling Beans to sign the deed to her father's ranch.png|Tortoise John persuading Beans to sign the deed to her father's ranch Tortoise John ordering Rango to hand over his gun.png|Tortoise John ordering Rango to hand over his gun Tortoise John grinning evilly as he prepares to shoot Rattlesnake Jake.png|Tortoise John grinning evilly as he prepares to shoot Rattlesnake Jake Tortoise John begging for forgiveness.png|Tortoise John begging for forgiveness Tortoise John being overpowered by Rattlesnake Jake.png|Tortoise John being overpowered by Rattlesnake Jake Quotes "That's the immutable law of the desert: Control the water, and you control everything." "People have to believe in something, and now, they believe in you. Pick it up, Mr. Rango. Your destiny awaits."' ''"The future, Mr. Rango. The future. One day soon all of this is going to fade into myth. The frontier town, the lawman, the gunslinger. There's just no place for them anymore. We're civilized now." "That's what the future holds. You can either be part of it or you can be left behind."' "''You and the sheriff are more alike than you think. Ain't nothing but legends. Pretty soon, no one will believe you even existed. One last bullet to kill one last outlaw. (chuckling evilly) How fitting." Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Turtles Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Old Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Dictator Category:Business Villains Category:Liars Category:Master Orator Category:Paternal Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Traitor Category:Outright Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Non-Action Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Genius Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Weaklings Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Attempted Murderer Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Con Artists Category:Sociopaths